


Бездарность

by Tiferet (taubenblautiferet)



Category: Naruto
Genre: Alcohol, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Angst with a Happy Ending, Catholicism, Christmas, Churches & Cathedrals, Explicit Language, Humor, M/M, Misunderstandings, Musicians, Religious Content, Romance, United States, Unresolved Sexual Tension, Русский | Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-13
Updated: 2020-01-13
Packaged: 2021-02-27 06:00:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 12,003
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22242244
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/taubenblautiferet/pseuds/Tiferet
Summary: На Рождество Саске возвращается домой, в очень консервативный город на американском юге, чтобы посмеяться над заведомо неудачным каминг-аутом брата. Но единственной, кто посмеялся, как всегда оказалась судьба.
Relationships: Uchiha Itachi/Yahiko, Uchiha Sasuke/Uzumaki Naruto
Comments: 15
Kudos: 85





	Бездарность

**Author's Note:**

> Написано по собственной твиттеро-заявке на сюжет: "Наруто - бездарный органист, Учихи - истовые католики, уши которых страдают каждое воскресенье", - которую я сама же и переврала.
> 
> Вычитывала Era Angel.

  
В первый и единственный раз в жизни Саске влюбился, когда ему было пять лет.

Это случилось во время воскресной службы, такой же скучной, как и всегда. Одна из девочек постарше как раз закончила читать текст из Священного писания, и к микрофону вышла монахиня. Следом за ней все затянули гимн, в котором Саске не мог даже разобрать слов. Итачи пел по книжке – у него хорошо получалось, потому что он мог быстро читать. Саске только разглядывал буквы – все они были ему знакомы, из них складывались слова и фразы, но в последних не было никакого смысла. Кто такой этот «Он» и что значит «одесную»? Зачем кто-то берет на себя грехи мира? Так много вопросов и ни одного ответа. Поначалу Саске пытался открывать рот вместе со всеми, чтобы не выделяться, но быстро устал и отвлекся, разглядывая рисунки на потолке церкви. Потолок и сам был невиданный – овальный, выгнутый дугой. Складывалось ощущение, что прихожане набились внутрь здоровенного яйца, расписанного изнутри причудливыми узорами из трав и цветов. На каждой из колонн, поддерживающих свод потолка, узоры различались. Саске обернулся посмотреть, что нарисовано в дальней части зала, и тут увидел, как мальчик не старше него самого перевесился через перила второго этажа.

Этот мальчик совсем не походил на детей, которых обычно приводили на мессы. Вместо отглаженного костюма на нем был потертый джинсовый комбинезон, и его волосы − золотистые, выгоревшие на солнце, как сухая трава, − едва ли водили тесное знакомство с расческой. Но самое главное – вместо того, чтобы кротко внимать пению и преисполняться благодатью, мальчик плевал на макушки сидящих внизу. Сначала он сосредоточенно копил слюну, выискивая жертв, а потом ложился грудью на перила, вытягивал губы трубочкой и отправлял новый плевок в полет. Иногда те достигали цели. Надутый, вечно красный мистер Роквуд как раз вытирал заднюю сторону шеи в искреннем недоумении. 

Саске вновь посмотрел наверх, узнать, что дальше предпримет странный желтоволосый мальчик, и в тот момент встретился с ним взглядом. Что-то внутри вздрогнуло, или кольнуло, или разбилось. Саске замер, пораженный невыносимым чувством. К тому же, его застукали. Мальчик пялился прямо на него и улыбался от уха до уха. Саске приоткрыл рот, забыв, что их с незнакомцем разделяла половина зала, и в этот момент его дернули за плечо.

− Сядь нормально! – громко прошептал отец из-за плеча Итачи. – Ты нас позоришь!

Саске с неохотой выпрямился. Он и не заметил, как допели гимн. Монахиня удалилась, шелестя юбками, и священник начал проповедь. Убедившись, что никто за ним не наблюдает, Саске снова обернулся, но мальчик со второго этажа исчез. До конца богослужения он так и не появился, да и потом Саске не застал его на церковном дворе.

− Что с тобой? – не выдержал Итачи, когда родители отлучились поблагодарить преподобного отца. – Ты ерзал всю службу.

Саске не хотелось рассказывать брату о произошедшем – это было только его, его тайна, − но, слово за слово, он почему-то все выложил.

− Наверное, этот мальчик из воскресной школы, − предположил Итачи.

Вечером Саске попросил отца отправить его в воскресную школу, и тот согласился, удивленный интересом сына к религии. Спустя неделю Саске явился на первое в жизни занятие по изучению Библии, где его поджидали три неприятных открытия. Во-первых, мальчика с желтыми волосами там не оказалось. Во-вторых, в воскресную школу ходил дурацкий Неджи Хьюга с мерзким лицом, по которому так и хотелось врезать. В-третьих, разбирать тексты из Библии было очень скучно.

Саске решил, что во всем виноват глупый Итачи, и еще неделю с ним не разговаривал.

*** *** ***

Кто-то любил Рождество? В Саске оно пробуждало лишь глухую тоску, неотвязную, как простенький мотив из рекламы. И дело было не только в суете с выбором подарков, опостылевшем красно-зеленом декоре и в том, что все немного сходили с ума на тему счастья и уюта. Любой большой праздник наводил тоску, особенно если отмечать его полагалось дома, с семьей.

Полтора года, с начала обучения в Берлинском техническом университете, Саске успешно игнорировал попытки родителей затащить его обратно в провинциальную глубинку Джорджии. Американский юг с его консервативностью, жарким летом и извечным холодным чаем сидел у Саске в печенках, и не у него одного. Все, кто носил в себе честолюбивые мечты и хоть сколько-нибудь отличался от местных раздолбаев, покидали маленькие города. Итачи уехал в Лос-Анджелес. Саске решил пойти дальше и выбрал Европу. Два года супер-интенсивных занятий немецким, несколько месяцев пререканий с отцом, пара громких скандалов с хлопаньем дверями – и он наконец добился своего. 

Берлин встретил Саске отвратительной погодой и лотками с денерами на каждом углу. В метро вечно царила давка, а еда казалась отвратительной. Первый месяц обучения Саске питался в основном кофе с булками, он похудел, осунулся и не мог избавиться от синяков под глазами. Комнату в общежитии приходилось делить с Суйгецу Ходзуки – странным малым, у которого была аллергия на тишину. Саске думал: их поселили вместе, потому что оба были этническими японцами. Возможно, кто-то полагал, что им будет легче найти общий язык – глупый, наивный дурак! Суйгецу прибыл в Берлин прямиком из Киото, говорил и на немецком, и на английском с ужасающим акцентом и, к несчастью, был крайне болтлив. Едва увидев Саске, он поведал ему историю своей жизни, а потом добавил, что хочет получить «максимально полный опыт» от обучения за границей. Избавившись от родительского надзора, Суйгецу обесцветил волосы, купил фиолетовые линзы и болтался по всем тусовкам, о каких только слышал. Это не прибавляло ему популярности – все считали его унылым фриком, особенно после того, как в первую неделю учебы он по накурке заблевал общежитие. Не найдя себе друзей, Суйгецу как банный лист прилип к Саске: постоянно звал куда-то, показывал всратые видеоролики и пытался принять непосредственное участие в чужой жизни.

На все прошлые каникулы Суйгецу улетал в Японию, но в этот раз родители отказались покупать ему билеты, заявив, что он большой мальчик и мог бы найти подработку. В знак протеста Суйгецу покрасился в голубой, купил колу, ром и целый вечер произносил монологи страдающей двенадцатилетки, пока Саске ломал голову над заказанными ему переводами (он не тратил времени на вечеринки и занимался фрилансом). Под конец Суйгецу залил кровать колой и отключился, а Саске понял – если он никуда не свалит на Рождество, то точно убьет соседа. Во время очередного телефонного разговора мама попросила Саске приехать на праздники, и он обещал подумать. А потом произошло то, что заставило его без размышлений купить авиабилеты.

Правильный и благонравный финансовый аналитик Итачи, который полгода как съехался со своим парнем, решил совершить громкий камин-аут. Насколько громкий? Настолько же, насколько парень Итачи выглядел неподходящей кандидатурой на роль бойфренда для кого-нибудь правильного и благонравного. Когда Саске впервые увидел фотографию Яхико, у него случился культурный шок, а ведь он жил в городе, где парочки бурно сношались на станциях метро, а после выкладывали видео процесса в интернет. Не то чтобы Яхико выглядел особенно эпатажно. Просто представить рядом с братом кого-то с таким количеством металла в теле получалось не сразу.

В первый раз Итачи прислал их совместное фото с Яхико из какого-то бара с томным алым освещением. Судя по затянувшейся паузе в диалоге, он ждал от Саске реакции. Саске не знал, что говорят в таком случае, и попытался проявить интерес:

− У него проколот член?

Итачи смутился.

− Саске!.. Это личное.

Наверное, член все-таки был проколот. Как и все остальное.

А теперь Итачи собирался представить Яхико – амбассадора Ассоциации профессиональных пирсеров и владельца того самого бара с томным освещением, где можно забить рукав и отметить это «Кровоизлиянием в мозг», − родителям. Если точнее, очень строгим родителям-католикам, в крови которых текли японская скрупулезность и уважение к традициям. Эти люди всерьез считали, что с геями что-то не так, а договорной брак будет самым крепким. Саске в красках представлял, как взовьется отец, увидев избранника Итачи. Наверняка его вопли услышат в самой Атланте. И не только услышат! Потоки воздуха, вызванные ором Фугаку Учихи, повыбивают окна в домах этих атлантских снобов. Нет, нельзя пропускать такое веселье. 

Саске прилетел в Штаты серым полуднем двадцать четвертого декабря и застрял в очереди на паспортный контроль еще на сорок минут. Лороссо был слишком маленьким городком, чтобы его обслуживал собственный аэропорт. Путь домой, до самой границы округа Маскоги, занимал больше часа, но Итачи, который приехал к родителям накануне, обещал забрать Саске на машине отца и не подвел. Когда Саске наконец добрался до зала прилета, усталый, помятый и злой как черт, Итачи и Яхико ждали его, вооружившись огромными стаканами из Старбакса.

− Ты сказал им? – спросил Саске без всяких предисловий. Он умирал от любопытства.

По лицу Итачи пробежала тень.

− Ну…

− То есть, нет? – Так Саске и думал. Едва сдерживая ликование, он отобрал у брата кофе и сделал глоток, заранее зная, что на вкус будет чересчур сладко. – И кто, по их мнению, это такой?

− Эй, я тут стою, вообще-то, − оскорбился Яхико. – Кстати, привет.

Саске кивнул ему, и сделал это только на треть снисходительно.

− Мама считает, что Яхико мой друг, который остался на Рождество один в городе, поэтому я позвал его с собой. – Итачи покачал головой. – Будь добр, не злорадствуй.

Тщетная попытка.

− Она, наверное, и постелила вам в разных комнатах… − Увидев, как вытянулись их лица, Саске проглотил улыбку. Он любил бить по больному. – Неудачники.

− Учитывая, что ваши родители ложатся в десять, а сделать два шага по коридору не так уж и сложно, проблема невелика, − ухмыльнулся Яхико. – Кстати, Итачи сказал, что твоя комната через стену от его. Готовься, ты в эти праздники спать не будешь.

«Вот мудила», − подумал Саске с уважением.

Всю дорогу до дома он дремал на заднем сидении, время от времени открывая сухие от усталости глаза и глядя в окно на монотонные зимние пейзажи «персикового штата». Тихо шептало радио, Итачи и Яхико переговаривались вполголоса, и от этого сонливость накатывала с новой силой.

Мать Саске, Микото, накрыла стол к их приезду, несмотря на бухтение мужа о том, что образцовым католикам в Сочельник не положено класть в рот ни крошки до первой звезды. Фугаку Учиха так истово веровал в христианского бога, будто от этого зависел успех его натурализации в США. Когда они с женой только переехали из Японии, кто-то сказал им, что люди на американском юге очень набожны. Эти слова упали в благодатную почву. Фугаку считал: если хочешь стать где-то своим, будь как все. Правда, в баптизм, который исповедовало большинство, он не обратился, сочтя песнопения под гитару и пляски на службах недостойным делом. Фугаку любил каноны и монументальность. В торжестве Римско-католической церкви его убедили долгие века ее существования и огромное количество последователей. О! И еще централизация. Беспорядок любого вида и формы выводил Фугаку из равновесия.

Сколько глава семьи Учиха ни ратовал за соблюдение морально устаревших правил, все уселись есть. Саске только что пережил трансатлантический перелет, где на завтрак предлагали невкусную лазанью (не менее невкусная рыба закончилась двумя рядами ранее). Яхико не было дела до церковных канонов, а Итачи с виноватой улыбкой объяснил, что утром выпил только кофе. Фугаку кривился, оказавшись в меньшинстве, пока его супруга с энтузиазмом раскладывала картофельное пюре по тарелкам. Впрочем, как только все расслабились, Фугаку восстановил статус-кво. Постучав кончиком столового ножа по длинной вертикальной штанге в ухе Яхико, он хмуро вопросил:

− Это что? Сталь?

Яхико потерял дар речи от такой наглости, но быстро взял себя в руки.

− Титан. 

− А-а-а, − задумчиво протянул Фугаку и погрузился в опасное молчание.

Итачи сидел, как на вулкане, и вяло ковырял вилкой овощи. Лишь покинув столовую, он выдохнул с облегчением.

− Ну пиздец, − посочувствовал брату Саске.

Итачи бросил на него тоскливый взгляд.

− Вчера папа выяснял, нет ли у Яхико криминального прошлого. Думаю, он что-то подозревает.

− С чего бы это, − деланно удивился Саске.

До вечерней службы оставалось несколько часов, и Саске поднялся в свою комнату. Там все осталось таким же, каким было до его отъезда: кровать, письменный стол, где до сих пор пылился анатомический манекен, шкаф, набитый книгами по рисованию и старыми альбомами. Их наводняли развертки сложных фигур – Саске исправно готовился к поступлению на архитектурный, − но встречалось и что-то поинтересней. Классические гипсовые головы, городские пейзажи в карандаше… В одном из крупноформатных альбомов был запрятан маленький черный молескин с пошлыми эскизами. Саске надеялся, что никто, кроме него, никогда их не видел. Он рисовал все это для себя. Старые больные мечты.

Внезапно разозлившись, Саске убрал все обратно. Учеба в университете изменила его жизнь, упорядочила ее – на бесполезное марание бумаги не осталось времени.

*** *** ***

К Рождеству церковь Святого Духа всегда украшали гигантскими ангелами из мигающих лампочек. Единственное чудо, на которое они были способны, − вызвать эпилептический припадок даже у здорового человека.

Лороссо был маленьким городком из тех, где все друг друга знали. Здесь все подчинялось давно сложившемуся укладу, а скуку местных жителей разгоняли только просмотр телепередач и перетирание пикантных деталей из жизни соседей. Раз в два года при библиотеке возрождался книжный клуб, чтобы предсказуемо встретить смерть через сезон. Ночная жизнь в Лороссо отсутствовала вовсе − именно по этой причине рождественскую службу проводили в восемь вечера.

Своим появлением Саске внес долю разнообразия в быт прихожан. Миссис Кассел, до дрожи напоминавшая ходячий труп, попыталась завести с ним диалог, но, не получив ни одного внятного ответа, поторопилась занять место у алтаря. Никто не рвался повторить ее подвиг. На удачу, все внимание перетянул рыжий, покрытый пирсингом и абсолютно нездешний Яхико, который следовал за Итачи, как тень. Вот кто стал абсолютной звездой вечера – на него едва ли не показывали пальцем. Итачи не будил такого любопытства. Он частенько приезжал к родителям, чтобы снова и снова играть роль милого пай-мальчика, и никто не ждал от него ничего другого. 

Вдоволь поглазев на Яхико, те, кто явился на мессу навечерия, в кои-то веки расселись. Утробно зазвучал орган, и все встали. Заметно постаревший отец Георгий в парадных одеждах медленно двинулся к алтарю, но Саске так и не смог проникнуться моментом. Орган будто пытали: он стонал и выл, заставляя воздух вибрировать. Все мысли волей-неволей крутились вокруг того, как этому огромному, ощетинившемуся десятками труб инструменту, должно быть, больно. Его создали для искусства и прославления далекого бога, а не для… вот этого.

Особо пронзительный звук заставил Итачи вздрогнуть.

− Сегодня он играет еще ужасней, чем обычно.

− Старый Теодор окончательно оглох и выжил из ума? – вздернул бровь Саске.

Итачи грустно улыбнулся:

− Старый Теодор умер в прошлом году.

Детский хор тонко и печально затянул гимн, который с трудом удавалось различить за харканьем органа. Местные, привыкнув и не к такому, кротко внимали. Яхико хмурился и крутил головой, пытаясь выяснить – это у него что-то не так со слухом или у остальных.

− Меня будто насилуют в уши, − тихо пожаловался он. – Это нормально?

Тут Фугаку, который сидел справа от Яхико и всецело разделял его страдания, сделал нечто внезапное − протянул руку и похлопал Яхико по плечу. Тот вытянулся в струну и замер, отнюдь не обнадеженный.

− И кто тогда играет? – удивился Саске.

− Ты, наверное, помнишь его, − ответил Итачи. – Наруто Узумаки, воспитанник преподобного. Вы ходили в одну школу.

Сердце оборвалось, рухнуло на дно колодца, утыканное пиками, и истекло кровью.

Бездумный, ведомый лишь слепым инстинктом, Саске повернулся к балкону второго этажа. Там был установлен пульт органа, издалека похожий на смесь пианино и громоздкого трюмо. Его широкая деревянная спинка и подставка с раскрытыми нотами скрывали музыканта от посторонних глаз.

Грудь Саске сдавило, в горле собрался болезненный ком. В пустой борьбе с ним Саске булькнул, откашлялся и затих, вцепившись пальцами в колени. Итачи покосился на него с беспокойством. Не стоило так драматизировать.

Стенаниям органа пришел конец, и когда последний визгливый звук смолк, тишина была как никогда сладка. По залу прокатился многоголосый вздох блаженства. Довольный отец Георгий приступил к монологу о рождении Христа. Всеобщая увлеченность его речью была только на руку – Саске вновь посмотрел назад, на ровный ряд органных труб, на пульт и ноты. Он знал, что не увидит ничего больше, и это странным образом успокаивало. Сулило обманчивую безопасность, как ровная ледяная корка поверх озера, которое никогда не промерзало насквозь. Попробуй отойти от берега – и провалишься в стылый мрак, жалящий тысячами игл.

«Пусть это прекратится», − подумал Саске, переведя взгляд на лицо деревянной Марии. Оно было отстраненным, нечеловеческим. Алтарные скульптуры сохранились с девятнадцатого века. Тонкая работа, в которой ясно читалась мысль мастера: святым нет дела. Стоило ли пытаться переманить их на свою сторону?

«Пожалуйста, только не снова».

Это была очень длинная и неинтересная история. Когда Саске исполнилось семь, он вновь столкнулся с тем светловолосым мальчиком, который так понравился ему когда-то. И все опять произошло в церкви. Проповедь в тот день была очень эмоциональной: отец Георгий рассказывал, как сделать брак счастливым. 

− Возлюбите своих супругов! – вдохновенно поучал он. Звучный голос, усиленный эхом, волнами прокатывался между деревянных скамей. – Удовлетворяйте их! Я имею в виду, духовно. Наполняйте их жизнь экстазом! Я имею в виду, духовным. Возносите своих супругов на вершины блаженства! Я имею в виду, духовного.

Все слушали преподобного отца с большим интересом. Некоторые краснели, другие ухмылялись. Никто не замечал, как Саске потихоньку отрывал кусочки от молитвенника, комкал и бросал, надеясь попасть в Неджи, сидящего через ряд. Когда снаряды долетали до этого длинноволосого придурка, он резко оборачивался и корчил рожи. Один раз Саске промазал, задев дядю Неджи, и сделал вид, что крайне увлечен проповедью. Когда принялись читать Священное Писание, Саске вырвал и смял целых полстраницы, а затем отвлекся, почувствовав на себе пристальный взгляд. 

Он! Как и тогда, мальчик с соломенными волосами смотрел на Саске со второго этажа. Теперь на нем была ярко-оранжевая толстовка. Пойманный на горячем, Саске смешался. Из головы разом выбило все мысли, стало как-то непонятно и муторно, хотя он так долго этого ждал, так давно мечтал о встрече. А потом что-то пошло не по плану. Вместо того чтобы улыбнуться, Саске придал лицу загробное выражение и с чувством провел по шее пальцем. Пусть только этот тип посмеет сказать кому-то, что Саске кидался в Неджи бумажками! Светловолосый мальчик поднял руки вверх: сдаюсь, никто ничего не узнает. 

После этой мимолетной встречи Саске воспрянул духом. Он буквально парил над землей и даже немного боялся своей радости. Ничего особого ведь не произошло… Но и не радоваться Саске не мог. По дороге домой он провел целую воображаемую жизнь вместе с мальчиком, чьего имени до сих пор не знал, попал в кучу передряг, но с честью выдержал все испытания и обрел счастье. Мечты не казались чем-то зыбким и безнадежным. Тогда, два года назад, Саске не придумал светловолосого мальчика, он был настоящим, и все остальное – тоже. Во всяком случае, оно могло стать таковым.

За обедом Саске решил поставить отца в известность.

− Я женюсь на мальчике с золотистыми волосами, − заявил он над тарелкой с брокколи, – и буду его удовлетворять. – Последнее было особенно важно, раз преподобный так акцентировал на этом внимание.  
− Господи помилуй, − просипел Фугаку, внезапно охрипнув, и поторопился отхлебнуть из стакана. Когда горловой спазм отпустил, он прочитал лекцию о том, что двое мужчин никак не могут вступить в брак, потому что брак – это союз мужчины и женщины.

− Простите, − вдруг сказал Итачи и вышел из-за стола.

− Видишь, что ты сделал с братом! – Фугаку наставил на Саске обвиняющий перст. – Не говори о таких вещах во время еды!

И Саске больше никогда о них не говорил.

Потом он пошел в школу и узнал, как зовут мальчика, на котором он хотел жениться. Наруто Узумаки. Да, глупое имя, но Саске мог и потерпеть. Наруто был сиротой, которого взял под опеку его крестный, отец Георгий. Он вечно ходил в вещах, пожертвованных Армии спасения, весь чумазый и с драным рюкзаком. Что намного хуже, Наруто оказался редкостным придурком. Он и его друзья задирали девочкам юбки и устраивали соревнования, кто громче перднет. Саске находил всю эту компанию отвратительной. К счастью, Наруто учился классом старше, и столкнуться с ним можно было только в столовой, на школьном дворе, и когда он отмывал туалеты после очередной глупой выходки. Но и так Наруто было слишком много. Стоило Саске заметить его, как внутри вскипали стыд и злость. Он ведь хотел с ним познакомиться, он мечтал… Да какая разница, о чем. Наруто был ужасен.

Саске думал, что познал боль, но все былое обернулось приятным пикником на лужайке, когда Наруто вдруг начал его замечать. Он не делал никаких гадких вещей, напротив, мило махал Саске и кричал ему «Привет!» через весь двор. Саске вздрагивал и ничего не отвечал. Притворялся, что оглох. Он не знал, что делать, и чувствовал себя по-идиотски – неуверенным, слабым, переполненным горечью. К тому же, Саске вполне устраивало, когда его игнорировали. Он не подружился ни с кем в классе, не участвовал в играх и разговорах. Девчонки перешептывались у него за спиной и с визгом убегали, когда он оборачивался.

Время шло. Одноклассницы Саске перестали краснеть и улепетывать, стоило ему обратить на них внимание. Некоторые осмелели настолько, что усаживались задницами на его парту и томно интересовались, не хочет ли он сходить в кино или еще куда. Саске не хотел. Тогда ему оставляли записки – десятки мятых бумажек, которые рано или поздно оказывались в его сумке или шкафчике. В каждой из них были признания в любви, но Саске им не верил. Да и с чего бы? Либо кто-то хотел его обдурить шутки ради, либо придумывал себе лишнего. 

Наруто тоже вырос. Он больше не был перемазанным в пыли мальчишкой с торчащими во все стороны патлами. Даже обзавелся нормальным рюкзаком. Саске иногда приходил к стадиону, когда у Наруто была физкультура, и наблюдал из-за сетчатого ограждения. Было там одно славное место для слежки − за гигантским металлическим щитом, предупреждающим, что стадион закрыт для посетителей во время школьных занятий. Саске знал, что ведет себя как больной сталкер, и готовился к насмешкам. Кто-то из друзей Наруто точно заметил его и уже донес… Но никаких последствий не было. Наруто перестал махать руками и орать приветствия при виде Саске пару лет назад – очевидно, его интерес к кому-то настолько тихому и скрытному попросту иссяк. 

Когда Саске было пятнадцать, он ненароком услышал, как Наруто рассказывал о своих сексуальных похождениях. Саске готов был поклясться, что это вранье на девяносто девять процентов, но, придя домой, все равно разрыдался. Гнев и ревность, которые он носил в себе весь день, разрывали изнутри. Могло ли быть еще больнее? Саске думал о девчонках Наруто, их мягких грудях и губах с розовым блеском. Омерзительное зрелище. Омерзительные мысли. В душе будто прорвался застарелый нарыв, и все залило гноем вперемешку с кровью. Саске уверял себя: однажды от боли не останется ничего, кроме слова, выеденной оболочки. Не будет даже воспоминаний. Мир не сошелся клином на Наруто, на планете семь миллиардов человек, и не все из них такие тупицы.

Ладно, кому он врал?

Явно не себе. Порой (чаще, чем хотелось бы) Саске думал о том, каково было бы заявиться на какую-нибудь школьную вечеринку, напиться до полубессознательного состояния и трахнуться с Наруто, забив на все. Саске мастурбировал, представляя себе это. В мире фантазий никогда не наступило утро, и никто не мог подсмотреть, упрекнуть, разболтать. Совсем не то, что в реальном мире. Саске позволил бы выебать себя, даже если бы было больно. Он хотел узнать, на что это похоже – ощущать член Наруто внутри, чувствовать его толщину, когда он проникает вглубь… А еще Саске хотел, чтобы потом Наруто все забыл. Он не желал оказаться использованным или стать предметом пересудов. Саске был заперт в маленьком и прожорливом чреве Лороссо, в череде неудачных совпадений. Его отец состоял в городском совете и был ревностным католиком. Он бы пришел в неописуемую ярость от сплетен о том, что его младший сын – жалкий педик.

Саске был до безумия рад уехать из этого захолустья.

− Все в порядке? – Итачи прикоснулся к его рукаву.

Саске моргнул, приходя в себя, как после сна. Хотел бы он, чтобы все это было сном, а не двенадцатью годами его дурацкой жизни.

− Да.

Пока Саске пребывал в прострации, отец Георгий дочитал отрывок из Евангелия, и вновь зазвучал орган. Прихожане с готовностью подхватили очередной гимн. На этот раз все было довольно складно. Музыка связывала разрозненное пение, сглаживала шероховатости, и мелодия – прекрасная, трогательная – поднималась к небу. Внезапная музыкальность исполнения подточила скептицизм Саске. Он позволил себе подумать: «Ну, не так уж этот дурак плох», − но не успела мысль испариться, как хрупкая гармония была нарушена. Музыка резко изменилась, будто из ровного строя нот вырвали кусок, поющие сбились и принялись переглядываться.

− Кажется, он перелистнул две страницы разом, − поделился наблюдением Итачи.

Яхико прыснул.

− Быть католиком весело!

Саске вздохнул. Ему не было весело – наверное, потому, что он считал себя агностиком, который только притворяется католиком.

Месса тянулась целую вечность. Под конец у Саске разболелась голова, и все, о чем он мечтал, − оказаться дома, в кровати, укутаться в одеяло до затылка и просто отключиться в душной, жаркой темноте. Он чувствовал себя разбитым − вернее, разбитым, склеенным и разбитым снова. Вряд ли таблетка от мигрени могла это исправить.

Когда все поднялись с мест и принялись обмениваться бессмысленными фразами, Фугаку с женой, как обычно, устремились к отцу Георгию. Его обступила целая толпа. Женщины наперебой обсуждали, что принести на завтрашнее чаепитие. Оно было неотъемлемой частью празднования, как кукольный вертеп и повторяющийся из года в год спектакль про Иосифа, Марию и трех волхвов. Однажды роль Марии досталась Итачи, потому что у него были длинные волосы и он читал стихи лучше всех. 

− Это никогда не кончится… − пробормотал Саске, пробираясь между скамей. – Я на улицу.

В затылке все еще ныло от воя органа. Боль пульсировала, перемещаясь из одного отдела мозга в другой, словно и там были клавиши, которые вдавливала чья-то безжалостная рука.

− Мы скоро подойдем, − пообещал Итачи. – Только дождемся маму с папой.

Саске кое-как протолкался мимо стариков, перегородивших центральных проход, чтобы обсудить проповедь и способы запекания индейки, и вывалился наружу, в вечернюю стылость. Он совсем забыл об огромных ангелах на фасаде. Когда те замигали, глазные нервы, привыкшие к полумраку церкви, буквально взвыли от боли. Чтобы спастись от истерических вспышек света, Саске свернул за угол и увидел чуть поодаль темную фигуру. Наруто. 

Саске показалось, что земля под его ногами разверзлась, и он провалился в разлом. Лучше бы так и было. Наруто курил, небрежно накинув куртку на плечи. От его расхристанного вида становилось неуютно, хотя было не холодно, скорее промозгло. Выдохнув облако белесого дыма, Наруто поднял взгляд на Саске, и тот понял: притворяться, что не узнал, поздно. Сбегать – тоже. 

− О, Саске. – Наруто шагнул навстречу. К его лицу прилипло странное недоверчивое выражение. 

− Есть закурить? – спросил Саске не своим голосом и прочистил горло.

Он не курил. Запах сигарет раздражал его.

− А, да… − Наруто зажал сигарету в зубах и суетливо захлопал по карманам. Достал мятую пачку «Мальборо», открыл, протянул Саске. Тот неловко выпростал сигарету, уверенный, что рассыплет их все. Удивительно, но мелкая моторика не подвела. Наруто щелкнул зажигалкой, прикрыл пламя от ветра, и Саске закурил, чувствуя, как смятение расползается по венам.

− К родителям приехал? – блеснул догадливостью Наруто. 

Он бесил и завораживал одновременно. Саске и забыл, насколько голубые у него глаза. Не водянистые, опасные, а живые, яркие, цвета церулеума. Саске затянулся так глубоко, что заскребло в легких, и медленно выдохнул, умоляя себя не кашлять.

− Нет, просто соскучился по отвратительным стейкам из «Ларриз», − просипел он. – Обжарка в пепел и сальмонелла.

− Ну да, ты выглядишь слишком круто для этого отстойного городка, − вырвалось изо рта Наруто с новым облаком дыма. 

Саске счел его ремарку насмешливой и зло сощурился. Наруто лишь грустно улыбнулся: 

− Как, впрочем, и всегда.

Что это должно было означать, Саске не понял и досадливо стряхнул пепел. Он больше не пытался курить, сигарета медленно тлела.

Неподалеку раздался гомон – все, кто был в церкви, высыпали во двор, продолжая переговариваться. Совсем близко раздались шаги, и из-за угла появился довольный отец Георгий, мурлыкая под нос что-то незатейливое. Впрочем, стоило ему увидеть Саске, курящего вместе с Наруто, как вся его благостность мигом испарилась. 

− Саске Учиха, маленький дьявол, − пробасил преподобный, изображая некое подобие радости от встречи, но взгляд его остался настороженным. – Давненько тебя не было видно.

Саске пожал плечами.

− Не женился еще? – полюбопытствовал отец Георгий.

− Я гей, − равнодушно ответил Саске. – Не волнуйтесь за мою личную жизнь, с ней все в порядке.

Преподобный не выглядел удивленным, хотя мог бы – недаром Саске так старался, придумывая себе несуществующие грехи перед каждой исповедью. О реальных мыслях и поступках он молчал как могила. Теперь можно было не напрягаться: раскинувшийся вокруг Лороссо казался пережитком прошлого, монстром из детства. Будущее − в Берлине, где целующиеся парни интересовали прохожих не больше, чем облака на небе. 

Наруто изменился в лице. Нахмурился. Приоткрыл рот. Саске никак не мог прочитать это его выражение: что-то среднее между возмущением и прозрением. Вероятно, ориентация Саске оскорбляла тонкую гетеросексуальную душу Наруто.

− Ясненько, − отец Георгий покивал чему-то своему и внезапно отвесил Наруто подзатыльник. – Пошли, охламон.

Губы Наруто дрогнули, но он так ничего и не сказал. Лишь бросил на Саске последний взгляд, пробирающий до нутра, и молча последовал за опекуном.

Саске смотрел им вслед, пока сигарета не прогорела до фильтра и не обожгла пальцы. Он растоптал то, что от нее осталось. Тут его и нашел Яхико.

− А, вот ты где! Мы уже решили ехать без тебя.

Саске был бы только рад, если бы его забыли. Итачи наверняка заметит, в каком он раздрае.

По дороге домой отец без остановки болтал о том, какая милая, красивая и начитанная дочь у Нельсонов. Насколько Саске помнил, Джордж Нельсон-младший был коллегой Фугаку по городскому совету. Занимался чем-то, связанным с финансами. Определенно, у него была прекрасная скучная дочь.

От разговоров отца Итачи, украдкой тискавший руку Яхико, напрягся. Саске бы последовал его примеру, если бы чужие слова не проскальзывали по границе восприятия, лишенные всякого смысла. Он думал про Наруто. Теперь тот несомненно испытывал к Саске отвращение. Что ж, это было даже к лучшему.

− Карин собирается стать журналисткой. Проходила стипендиальную программу при Институте Рейтерс в Британии, − Фугаку все говорил и говорил. – Кто сказал, что в местных колледжах совсем ничему не учат? Карин вот закончила курс там и вернулась… Может быть, тебе с ней встретиться, Саске?

− Может быть, − эхом повторил Саске.

Он не понял, чего от него хотели. Не нашел сил оторвать взгляд от бокового стекла. В провалах между туч виднелась убывающая луна – выпуклая с одной стороны, плоская с другой. Она напоминала кусок фосфоресцирующего сыра.

«Ты знал, что так будет», − сказал себе Саске и попытался выдохнуть скопившуюся внутри тяжесть, но она намертво засела под ребрами.

Саске хотел отказаться от ужина, вот только проще было разбить голову о стену, чем убедить отца, что за праздничным столом не обязательно собираться всем. Фугаку не волновали настроение и самочувствие сына, покуда тот мог двигать ногами и челюстями. Помыв руки, Саске направился в столовую, решив, что всеми правдами и неправдами втиснет в себя кусок индейки, а потом уйдет спать. Перед самыми дверями его поймал обеспокоенный Итачи:

− Зачем ты согласился?

− На что?

− На свидание, которое отец собирается тебе организовать!

Саске моргнул в недоумении.

− Я не соглашался.

Итачи смотрел на него с безмерным сочувствием.

− Я не соглашался! – повторил Саске с нажимом. Он не помнил… то есть, кажется, речь не шла про свидание. Отец просто распространялся про какую-то девушку, будто кому-то было до нее дело… От внезапной догадки Саске замутило:

− Черт!

− Ладно, ничего, − поспешил успокоить его Итачи. – Мы что-нибудь придумаем.

− Да, − Саске едва хватило сил на ответную реплику. Он плохо соображал, боль в голове то отступала, то накатывала девятым валом. Наверное, нужно было поспать.

В честь праздника в столовой зажгли свечи. Отец порезал индейку, мать разложила ее по тарелкам, а потом все обменялись подарками, не дожидаясь утра. От родителей Саске достался конверт с деньгами, от Итачи с Яхико – уродливый праздничный свитер, в который был замотан подарочный сертификат Amazon. К всеобщему облегчению, эра бесполезных безделушек подходила к концу.

Когда с обязательной частью Сочельника и не менее обязательным куском индейки было покончено, Саске предпринял попытку незаметно утечь, но не преуспел. Итачи оказался тут как тут:

− Мы собираемся смотреть «Реальную любовь» и пить горячий шоколад…

− … который на девяносто процентов состоит из коньяка, − перебил его Яхико.

− Хочешь с нами?

Они не были опустошены двенадцатичасовым перелетом и навалившимся на них прошлым. Они были счастливы и пьяны друг другом. Саске меньше всего на свете хотел смотреть романтическую комедию в компании этих Элтона и Дэвида.

− Нет.

Лишь закрыв дверь своей комнаты, он испытал облегчение… что-то вроде. Весь мир остался снаружи. Саске собирался принять душ, но понял, что попросту не сможет. Он, как был, улегся в кровать, накрылся одеялом, протянул руку, чтобы выключить лампу. Комнату наполнила тьма – совсем не такая, как в Берлине, черничная, а не серо-зеленая, разбавленная тысячей огней. Саске закрыл глаза. Усталость притупляла ощущения, но боль никуда не девалась ни из головы, ни из груди. Ее колебания сильнее-слабее складывались в мелодию. В безобразную фугу для органа.

Саске вспомнил, что не выпил таблетку, и отключился.

Спустя какое-то время – прошло несколько часов, не меньше, во рту успел скопиться мерзкий вкус – он вынырнул из бездны сна, медленно, будто проржавевшая подлодка. Поначалу Саске не мог сообразить, где находится и что его разбудило, а после разобрал стук. Что-то методично долбилось об стену за изголовьем его кровати, только с противоположной стороны. Из комнаты Итачи.

Вот дерьмо. Яхико не шутил.

Какое-то время Саске буравил потолок невидящим взглядом, надеясь, что эти двое кончат и затихнут. Потом услышал не то ругательство, не то стон и решил, что ждал достаточно. Саске кое-как сел в кровати – только затихшая мигрень вновь дала о себе знать – и врезал по стене со всей силы, на какую был способен.

С другой стороны постучали в ответ, сдобрив это приглушенным хихиканьем.

«Не нужно было ехать сюда», − подумал Саске с безысходностью. Ночь обещала быть длинной.

*** *** ***

Утро ознаменовалось тем, что отец попытался поднять Саске на мессу. И не только его, остальных тоже, но они как-то открестились.

− Вставай, Саске, это очень важно! – надрывался Фугаку. – Вторую мессу Рождества проводят на заре!

− Саске здесь нет, − ответил Саске и спрятал голову под подушкой.

Никак рождественское чудо все-таки случилось – отец отстал и уехал на утреннюю службу в одиночестве. Саске вернулся ко сну.

На завтрак мать нажарила оладьи, а пока все их поедали, расспрашивала о планах. Итачи самозабвенно плел: Яхико тут ненадолго, нужно ему все показать. Из достопримечательностей в Лороссо были разве что руины водяной мельницы на окраине и памятник конфедератам, о сносе которого пятый год велись споры. Было ясно как день, что Итачи просто хочет побыть со своим парнем наедине.

− А ты, Саске? – мать переключилась на него. – Я так рада, что ты согласился встретиться с Карин. Она очень славная, и тебе будет не скучно в каникулы.

− Ага, − промычал Саске. Он не хотел думать о дурацком свидании.

Итачи с Яхико покосились на него. Лица у них были абсолютно одинаковые.

Саске фыркнул. Подумаешь. Он как-нибудь переживет пару часов в компании какой-то девицы, а если проявит фантазию, может, управится за час.

− Я могу передать родителям Карин, что в пятницу ты совершенно свободен, − заулыбалась мать.

− Ага, − повторил Саске и поспешил вернуться к себе, пока ему не назначили еще и дату свадьбы.

Остаток дня он провел в постели. Перечитывал книги, которые не доставал из шкафа много лет. Пытался делать эскизы, но в каждом недорисованном лице мерещился Наруто, поэтому Саске бросил это занятие. За окном шел дождь – типичная зимняя погода для Джорджии. В обед написал Суйгецу, умирающий от желания рассказать о своем Рождестве. Все его истории походили одна на другую и чем-то напоминали сюжеты независимого кино. На этот раз Суйгецу, Джуго из соседней комнаты и какой-то чувак по имени Мохаммед отправились на андеграундную вечеринку на Ревайлер Штрассе. Там Джуго налакался, впал в безумие и подрался с кем-то, после чего всю компанию выперли на мороз. У Суйгецу случился таймскип, и он пришел в себя только в четыре утра в районе Каров, куда не помнил, как добрался. Видимо, налакался не только Джуго.

В качестве ответа Саске отправил смайл со страдальчески заломленными бровями.

Вечером отец объявил, что в День подарков намерен купить себе газонокосилку в соседнем городе, и вся семья обязана помочь ему в нелегком деле выбора. Саске мысленно застонал. У Итачи вытянулось лицо.

− Я считаюсь за семью? – уточнил Яхико шепотом.

Фугаку долго смотрел на него, прежде чем выдавить:

− Да.

И они действительно это сделали – потратили 26 декабря на покупку новой газонокосилки, а также кучи бесполезных игрушек с рождественской распродажи. От скуки Саске выпил четыре больших стакана кофе, обеспечив себя тошнотой и приступом бессонницы. На следующий день он снова валялся в постели и страдал. Ни на что не было вдохновения. Чтобы не погрузиться в уныние с головой, Саске вернулся к недоделанным переводам. Хорошо, что он взял ноутбук.

Потом настала пятница. С самого утра мать порхала где-то в мечтах. Вид мрачного Саске, явившегося к завтраку в джинсах и растянутой толстовке, спустил ее с небес на землю.

− Надеюсь, ты приоденешься перед свиданием, − сказала мать, но быть строгой у нее не выходило, сколько она ни пыталась. – Тебе так идет костюм.

− М-м, − отозвался Саске, укоренившись во мнении, что нужно напялить что-то отвратительное.

Уродливый рождественский свитер, подаренный парой года, оказался очень кстати.

− О Боже! – воскликнул Итачи, когда увидел Саске в этом мохнатом чудовище. – Тебе не обязательно его носить. Это была шутка.

− Это тоже шутка, − лаконично объяснил Саске.

− Просто скажи этой девчонке, что у тебя маленький член, − посоветовал Яхико.

− Не стоит рисковать. Скажу, что у меня вообще его нет.

Умная, красивая и начитанная Карин ждала Саске в кофейне. У нее были красные волосы, овальные очки и лицо фанатки хардкорного порно. Саске не завидовал тем несчастным, которые на полном серьезе рискнули бы вступить с ней в отношения.

− Саске, здравствуй, − Карин залилась румянцем, слишком густым для обычного неловкого приветствия. – Помнишь меня? Мы как-то виделись. Тебе тогда было одиннадцать…

Саске ее не помнил.

− Ты уже сделала заказ? – Он опять собирался заливаться кофе.

Пришла сонная официантка. Карин, смущенно улыбаясь, попросила чай и фруктовое мороженое в креманке. Саске хотел только американо (и уйти прочь).

− Может, перекусишь чем-нибудь? – спросила Карин.

− Нет. – Саске метнул в нее недовольный взгляд. – Я уже блевал сегодня.

Карин едва заметно нахмурилась, но стерпела. Даже произнесла ободряющую речь:

− Булимия – страшное заболевание… Понимаю, ты можешь не верить в это, но тебе совсем не обязательно беспокоиться из-за веса! Ты очень красивый и стройный.

− Я блюю не потому, что у меня булимия, − с неохотой откликнулся Саске, когда она закончила. – Я блюю, потому что мне нравится блевать.

Конечно, это звучало как полная чушь, но Саске готов был сказать что угодно, лишь бы это приблизило его к свободе. Он хотел вернуться домой, к одеялу и подушкам, сумраку, звукам разговоров с первого этажа. В его ведре для бумаг набралась целая куча скомканных эскизов Наруто, но ее можно было сделать еще больше. 

Смартфон засигналил. «Мне не с кем бухать», − ныл Суйгецу.

«Пригласи коменданта, ему тоже грустно в этот вечер», − набрал Саске. В Берлине было уже пол-одиннадцатого.

«Вот еще, он мудила».

Саске рассчитывал на продолжение разговора – как низко он пал! Но Суйгецу, как назло, заткнулся.

− Ита-ак… Значит, ты учишься на архитектора, − попыталась завести беседу Карин.

− Да. А ты на журналистку. 

− Надо же, ты знаешь… Ну. А что насчет увлечений? Ты, наверное, рисуешь…

О да, Саске рисовал. Головы, сплошь состоящие из углов, сложные развертки, унылые пейзажи и еще одного человека. Иногда он изображал этого человека вместе с собой, потому что был неизлечимо болен.

С новым уведомлением от Суйгецу пришла ссылка на видео «Коты против динозавров». Под внимательным до маниакальности взглядом Карин Саске открыл его и принялся смотреть. Динозавры оказались пластиковыми, а коты – настоящими. Подумать только, кто-то снимал такую херню, выкладывал в сеть и набирал миллионы просмотров. Мир неторопливо съезжал с катушек.

Когда ролик закончился, Саске отложил смартфон.

− Знаешь, что такое экорше?

Карин покачала головой.

− Что-то из области искусства?

− Это изображение человека с открытыми мускулами. Без кожи.

− Оу.

− Леонардо да Винчи использовал эту технику в эскизах животных с разложившимися конечностями. – На Саске снизошло какое-то нездоровое вдохновение. – А Жан-Антуан Гудон создал две статуи в виде анатомических фигур без кожи. Для этого ему пришлось изучать анатомию на трупах.

− Очень интересно… − протянула Карин без особой уверенности.

− Да. Мне всегда хотелось увидеть человеческое экорше. В смысле, настоящее. Реального человека, с которого содрали кожу. – Саске почувствовал, что на верном пути, и его несло. – Или вот что еще круто сделать. Провести вскрытие. Длина кишечника достигает семи-восьми метров, и все это каким-то образом уложено внутрь живота.

Сонная официантка вернулась с заказом. Карин со вздохом принялась ковырять розоватое мороженое. Саске готов был поклясться, что ее аппетит испарился.

− Ну и вообще. Интересно потрогать органы. Узнать, каменеют они или остаются мягкими, как субпродукты для пирога. Пропустить кишки между пальцев…

− Почему ты тогда не пошел в медицинский институт? – не удержалась Карин.

Саске расплылся в жуткой улыбке.

− Ты сама сказала, я люблю рисовать.

− Здорово, что ты занимаешься тем, что нравится. Нет, правда… Мне, например, нравится…

Саске поднял на нее взгляд.

− Меня это не интересует.

Карин покраснела еще сильнее и замолчала.

Суйгецу прислал новое видео: «Коты против викингов». Саске начал его смотреть, чувствуя, как неотвратимо тупеет с каждой секундой.

− Не похоже, что тебе хочется тут находиться, − вдруг заметила Карин сдавленным голосом.

Саске отвлекся от кошачьего безумия.

− Ты очень проницательна.

− Раз так, зачем ты согласился прийти?

Может, она и правда умна, эта девчонка.

− Меня взяли измором.

На какое-то мгновение их накрыло выматывающей тишиной.

− Я, пожалуй, пойду, − Карин достала кошелек, отсчитала деньги. Подсунула купюры под ножку креманки с растаявшим мороженым. – Удачи тебе, Саске.

И она ушла, оставив Саске одного в пустынной кофейне. Смотреть дальше тупое видео не было нужды. Саске выключил его и отхлебнул кофе. Холодный американо пах гарью.

Давненько Саске не чувствовал себя таким дерьмом. Теперь хотелось только двух вещей: помыться и нажраться в ноль, так, чтобы все воспоминания о случившемся стерло из памяти. Никакой Карин, никаких мерзких выдумок, ничего. 

По пути домой Саске заглянул в супермаркет. Во-первых, следовало потянуть время, чтобы предупредить шквал вопросов со стороны родителей (удачные свидания короткими не бывают). Во-вторых, чтобы пережить этот вечер, был необходим алкоголь. Много алкоголя. Но Саске бы все равно его не продали – ему не было двадцати одного. Тут не благословенная Германия, где с восемнадцати лет официально разрешалось хлестать водку. У отца в баре наверняка пылилась бутылка рома средней паршивости, которой тот никогда бы не хватился. Саске собирался взять колу ей в пару, когда вспомнил про Рождество. Прекрасно, значит, можно празднично разбавить ром эгг-ногом. Неподалеку от касс обычно ставили витрину с сезонной продукцией и забивали ее желтыми тетрапаками. Саске повернул к выходу, но, проходя мимо отдела молочных продуктов, невольно сбавил шаг.

Наруто в дурацкой униформе магазина вынимал бутылки с йогуртом из полиэтилена и расставлял на полке. Да, определенно он. Эти волосы Саске узнал бы, даже если бы ослеп и впал в маразм.

Ну, если подумать, в том, что Наруто работал в магазине, был смысл. Играя в церкви по воскресеньям и праздникам, много не заработаешь, а есть хочется всегда. Саске понятия не имел, поступил ли Наруто куда-нибудь после школы. Вряд ли. Супермаркеты, автомойки и заправки – вот и все карьерные перспективы для таких, как он.

Нужно было уйти. Купить эгг-ног, вернуться домой и нажраться в дым. Но Саске не мог оторвать взгляда от Наруто. Чтобы не стоять в проходе, как дурак, он зашел за ближайший стеллаж и тайком смотрел из-за угла. Ситуация в точности повторяла те случаи из детства, когда Саске наблюдал за Наруто на стадионе. 

Саске совсем не изменился и не повзрослел. Не нашел в себе сил перерасти свое бестолковое влечение. Сейчас он мог бы не прятаться за углом, а выйти и начать разговор… Но это бы ни к чему не привело, кроме новой боли. 

Наруто наклонился за следующей порцией йогуртов. Форменная футболка задралась, демонстрируя, как плотно джинсы обхватывают ягодицы. Саске так сильно захотелось подойти сзади и просунуть пальцы в карманы на заднице Наруто, что он до крови закусил губу. Нет. К черту карманы.

Когда Наруто распрямился, чтобы вернуться к расстановке товара, Саске незаметно отошел от стеллажа и направился к кассам. Его трясло, и он чуть не забыл о проклятом эгг-ноге, из-за которого все и случилось.

Дом родителей встретил Саске запахом полированного дерева и бормотанием телевизора. Отец и мать смотрели в гостиной вечернее ток-шоу. Саске тихо пробрался в столовую, обходя скрипучие доски. Перебирая бутылки в отцовском мини-баре, он чувствовал себя вором. Фугаку коллекционировал хороший алкоголь, но почти не пил. И среди прочего, разумеется, завалялись остатки рома, который мать использовала для пропитки тортов. Саске взял его, бокал, многострадальный эгг-ног и уже поднимался наверх, когда столкнулся с Яхико.

− О. – Тот выразительно приподнял брови при виде джентльменского набора в руках Саске. – Тяжелый день? Свидание обернулось катастрофой?

− Похуй на свидание, − бросил Саске, продолжая путь.

Яхико зачем-то поплелся за ним.

− В чем тогда проблема?

− Тебе нечем заняться? – огрызнулся Саске перед дверью в свою комнату. Ему и так было хреново, а жизнь подкидывала все новые испытания. Вот, например, как прикажете повернуть дверную ручку, когда заняты обе руки? – Иди, доебывайся до моего брата.

− Я бы рад, но он в душе, − усмехнулся Яхико. – Тебе открыть дверь или начнешь вечеринку прямо тут?

Не дождавшись ответа, он все-таки впустил Саске в комнату и зашел следом.

− Иногда помогает выговориться. Я был барменом, я в этом разбираюсь.

Саске уселся за письменный стол, щедро налил в бокал ром и плеснул сверху эгг-нога. Реклама на упаковке гласила, что это «суперпастеризованное зимнее счастье». На вкус смесь напоминала подслащенный керосин.

− Ладно, сертифицированный психолог, − решился Саске, поняв, что от него не отстанут. – Я хочу трахнуться с одним парнем.

Яхико помолчал. Почесал в затылке.

− И это проблема? Ты вроде красивый. Ты же брат Итачи! Просто предложи ему перепихнуться.

Саске посмотрел на него, как на идиота.

− Предложить перепихнуться? – Очень медленно повторил он, чтобы презрение пропитало каждую букву.

− Прояви инициативу, − Яхико уселся на кровать, заставив Саске неодобрительно поджать губы. Мог бы и разрешения спросить.

− Ему нравятся девушки, а еще он невыразимо туп, − Саске почувствовал, как грудь наполняется тяжестью, и заставил себя выпить. Мерзкий ром. Почему Суйгецу его так любит? – И как, по-твоему, я должен проявить инициативу? Написать в его честь поэму? Он не поймет ни слова, потому что еле закончил школу.

Яхико громко выдохнул и поднялся с кровати.

− Так. Я сейчас.

Когда дверь захлопнулась за ним, Саске отпраздновал крохотную победу. Без советчиков было лучше, всегда. Они ничего не понимали. Никто ничего не понимал. Саске прикончил то, что было в бокале, морщась, как от микстуры. Во рту мягко жгло, внутри туманом разливался искусственный покой. Он не успел затопить собой все: время от времени тревога поднимала плоскую змеиную голову и шептала: «А что, если ты сам все проебал вечным бездействием, маленький трус?».

Но ведь… нет? Нельзя проебать то, что никогда не было твоим.

Как ни странно, Яхико вернулся – с Итачи, соорудившим на голове тюрбан из полотенца, и двумя бокалами. Кровать Саске снова оккупировали.

− Ты так расстроился из-за Наруто, да? – спросил Итачи.

Определенно, умение ткнуть пальцем в открытую рану было у Учих в крови.

− Блядь, − Саске собирался все отрицать до последнего, но вместо этого закрыл лицо рукой, не рассчитав силу и попутно залепив себе пощечину. Ему хотелось спрятаться, стать незаметным. Он не хотел, чтобы из него вынимали кости, разбирали его по кускам. Какая разница, кто ему нравится и чего он хочет. Какая гребаная разница?..

− Думаю, нам всем надо выпить, − заявил Яхико и принялся смешивать еще две порции коктейля. Следовало отдать ему должное, он не лил ром как воду.

− Ты-то откуда знаешь про Наруто? − холодно осведомился Саске, наблюдая за братом сквозь пустоты между растопыренными пальцами.

Итачи хмыкнул.

− Разве не ты однажды сказал за обедом, что хочешь на нем жениться, глупый маленький братик?

Саске думал, что нельзя смутиться сильнее, но теперь готов был расплавить под собой пол.

− Это было сто лет назад.

− Возможно. Но жениться на нем ты, кажется, не передумал.

− Какой бред. 

Незваные гости не уходили. Яхико потягивал свою мешанину, Итачи снял с головы полотенце и сушил волосы. Все чего-то ждали. На Саске снизошло озарение: необходимы две руки, чтобы закрыть ими глаза и притвориться, что здесь никого нет. Как в детстве. Хорошо бы и уши заткнуть, чтобы наверняка.

− Думаю, настало время кое-что тебе рассказать, − со вздохом признал Итачи.

− Если это история про то, как вы упали в объятия друг друга, не утруждайся, я ее помню, − Саске прекратил прятать лицо в ладони. – Лучше налейте мне еще. И вам правда нечем больше заняться? Идите потрахайтесь. Я благословляю.

Они не сдвинулись с места.

− Помнишь, я был у родителей прошлой осенью, на День благодарения? – начал Итачи. – Тогда я случайно столкнулся с Наруто в магазине. Он спрашивал о тебе.

Саске только закатил глаза.

− Пф.

− Наруто хотел знать, действительно ли ты уехал в Германию. Сказал, что пытался найти тебя в соцсетях. Я объяснил ему, что ты их не ведешь.

− Делать мне больше нечего, − проворчал Саске.

Голова кружилась. Все сказанное Итачи оборачивалось сладкой звуковой галлюцинацией. 

− Под конец он попросил адрес твоей электронной почты… Вроде как хотел написать письмо. Я продиктовал ему твой е-мэйл.

− Ну, он ничего мне не прислал, так что можем закрыть эту тему и разойтись, − подвел итог Саске.

Зря Итачи ему рассказал. Это жестоко. Саске хотел провести этот – и без того не самый приятный – вечер в забытьи, а не перерывать архив входящих писем за последние два года. И папку удаленных. И спам. Впрочем, спам автоматически стирался каждый месяц. Если письмо угодило в него, то пропало с концами. 

− Да, − внезапно согласился Итачи. – Он ничего тебе не написал.

Саске вздрогнул.

− Тебе-то откуда…

− Наруто сам сказал. На прошлое Рождество, − лицо Итачи стало грустным. – Он приходил сюда, надеялся застать тебя. Я увидел его, слоняющегося под окнами, и спустился. Наруто был расстроен, когда узнал, что ты не приехал.

Воздух окаменел. Им невозможно было дышать.

− Замолчи, − выдавил Саске. – Ты врешь!

Итачи наградил его оскорбленным взглядом, который впился в сердце не хуже заточки.

− С чего мне врать?

− Не знаю… Я не знаю. Это все случилось год назад, а ты ничего не сказал!

− Перед отъездом в Берлин ты написал мне, что ненавидишь всех в этом городе и никогда сюда не вернешься! Ты столько лет страдал по этому мальчику, и как только уехал туда, где все могло сложиться по-другому, он сам пришел к тебе… Что я должен был сказать? – Итачи не заметил, как повысил голос. 

Они смотрели друг на друга. Их наполненные отчаянием взгляды могли обращать в прах цивилизации.

− Ладно, − признал Саске едва слышно. – Наруто все равно мне не написал. Ему это не надо.

− Он сказал, что как-то оставил тебе записку, когда вы учились в школе, но ты ничего не ответил. Просто сделал вид, что его не существует. 

Записка. Тупой Наруто оставил ему записку. 

Саске долго смотрел на свои руки. Они были очень бледными, сквозь кожу просвечивали синеватые сосуды. Их ответвления напоминали узор рек на карте – абсолютно белой карте страны, навечно похороненной под снегом. 

Саске получал много записок. Так много, что попросту не читал их, − сразу отправлял в мусор. И среди них, судя по всему, была…

− Твою мать.

Саске потянулся к рому, но Яхико выхватил бутылку прямо у него из-под носа.

− Думаю, тебе хватит заливать горе, потому что никакого горя нет. Как я уже говорил, прояви инициативу.

− Если он отошьет меня, я уничтожу все, что тебе дорого, − с чувством пообещал Саске. Потом не выдержал и улыбнулся. На мгновение. Почти незаметно.

Яхико расхохотался.

− Ну, посмотрим.

Какое-то время они молчали. Яхико по-прежнему пил, Итачи задумчиво улыбался. Саске чувствовал, как ром превращает его тело в студень. В чем-то это было даже приятно. Пустота в мозгу разрасталась, вытесняя на периферию все темное и пугающее, а главное, несрочное, пока посередине ничего не повис один последний вопрос.

Саске крутанулся на стуле, чтобы оказаться лицом к лицу с Яхико.

− У тебя проколот член?

Яхико несколько напрягся:

− Да?..

− Это приятно? Ну, во время секса?

Яхико пожал плечами.

− Проколешь мне член?

Тут чаша терпения Итачи переполнилась:

− Саске, если ты всерьез этого хочешь, то будь добр, сходи в салон. 

− Но твой парень – пирсер!

Итачи нежно улыбнулся Яхико.

− Вот именно, он мой парень.

− Бля, вы такие скучные… − Саске больше не мог сидеть прямо и развалился в кресле, откинув голову. – Да, кстати. Все еще собираетесь открыться родителям?

− Думаю, в этом нет нужды, − Итачи выглядел очень довольным собой. – Они и так все поняли.

Саске поднял плывущий взгляд к потолку. В брате и этом его Пинхеде было слишком много деталей.

− Таков твой план? Заставить их обо всем догадаться и молча это принять, чтобы избежать скандала? «Не спрашивай, не говори», как в армии? 

− Может быть, − рассмеялся Итачи. – Но над разговорами об этом мы еще поработаем.

*** *** ***

В ночь с субботы на воскресенье Саске почти не удалось поспать от волнения, поэтому, как только за окном посветлело, он встал и напялил костюм, в котором был так хорош по мнению матери. За завтраком он не проронил ни слова и мужественно надкусил французский тост. Это был его предел. Саске пытался не думать о том, какие муки его ждали в случае провала, и о том, что ему предстояло вернуться в Берлин через неделю, но к моменту выхода из дома он был на грани обморока.

− Вот увидишь, все будет хорошо, − подбодрил его Итачи, когда их чокнутая семейка наконец отправилась на воскресную службу.

− Добавь пассивной агрессии, это так заводит, − подмигнул Яхико.

− Я вас ненавижу, − прошипел Саске и отвернулся к окну.

Сидевший за рулем Фугаку насупился, силясь разобрать, что происходит на заднем сидении. Жена похлопала его по плечу: расслабься. 

При свете дня церковь Святого Духа выглядела не столь величественно, как в темноте. На бледно-голубой штукатурке виднелись трещины, да и в целом ремонт бы не помешал. Саске остановился у дверей и наклонился, сделав вид, что завязывает шнурок.

− Я вас догоню.

Яхико и Итачи показали ему большие пальцы. Вот придурки.

Пока Саске караулил дверь, мимо успели пройти все ископаемые Лороссо. Миссис Трейси, миссис Янг и много других пожилых леди. Каждая считала своим долгом отпустить ремарку о его внешности. Саске успел проклясть все, разочароваться в своем плане и прийти в неописуемую ярость, когда соизволил явиться Наруто.

− Привет, Саске! – Он широко улыбнулся, как ни в чем не бывало. – Ждешь свою семью?

− Она внутри, − с трудом выговорил Саске, пожирая его глазами.

Была ли вероятность того, что Итачи сказал правду? Наруто казался таким же, как всегда: светловолосым чертовски красивым остолопом. Едва ли он стал бы улыбаться, испытывая отвращение к Саске после его слов о собственной ориентации. Следовательно… 

Ответ Саске явно сбил Наруто с толку.

− Ладно… − Он замялся. − Ну, как твои дела?

− Нормально?.. – Саске переступил с ноги на ногу.

− Отлично! А как поживает твой парень?

Саске показалось, что он ослышался. Он мог ослышаться?

− Кто?

Наруто моргнул.

− Ну, твой парень.

Если это розыгрыш, то он ужасен. И Наруто все еще Наруто. Несет чушь, сам того не понимая, и считает это забавным. У Саске чесались кулаки съездить ему по лицу. И зачем он только затеял все это…

− У меня нет парня, − процедил Саске сквозь зубы.

Наруто опять моргнул с на редкость глупым видом.

− Но ты же сам сказал, с твоей личной жизнью все в порядке.

− Разумеется, с ней все в порядке, − Саске не знал, куда себя деть, и потому засунул руки в карманы пиджака. Это давало иллюзорное чувство защищенности. – У меня ее нет.

Наруто смотрел на него во все глаза. Ну же, подумал Саске, сделай что-нибудь, наконец…

− Понятно… Может, поговорим потом? Месса начинается через пять минут, а мне еще нужно переобуться. 

Саске кивнул, чувствуя себя на редкость странно. Привычную боль, струившуюся в нем, разбавило каплей надежды… И от этого стало только больнее. Нет, Саске не мог ждать эфемерного «потом». Он должен был выяснить все сейчас.

И он безмолвно проследовал за Наруто – в зал и вверх по лестнице на второй этаж, к пульту органа. Наруто как раз закончил переобуваться в органные ботинки. Свои старые кеды он пристроил сбоку.

− Саске? – удивился Наруто, обнаружив, что не один. – Ты чего?

«Сейчас или никогда», − подумал Саске. Пусть его отвергнут. Пусть он выставит себя дураком и опозорится. Он просто сделает это – без бесконечного прокручивания себя в мясорубке мыслей, без страха и даже без надежды. Просто скажет это и все.

Оставит выбор.

− Хочешь, я тебе подрочу, пока ты мучаешь эту махину? – тихо предложил Саске.

Наруто захлебнулся воздухом. Просиял. Нахмурился. Схватился пальцами за собственные штанины и, наконец, покачал головой.

Слишком неоднозначная реакция для того, кто совсем ничего не хотел.

− Блин! – выдохнул Наруто – с шумом, как утопающий в борьбе за остатки кислорода. – Тогда я не смогу играть…

− Да ты и так не можешь, − заметил Саске, уселся рядом на лавку и потянулся к чужой ширинке.

*** *** ***

В первый и единственный раз в жизни Наруто влюбился, когда ему было пять с половиной лет.

Он наблюдал за службой Джирайи – своего опекуна с забавным именем, доставшимся ему от деда-чероки. В церкви Джирайя носил длинное платье, и все звали его «отец Георгий». Наруто тоже должен был так его называть при посторонних, но все время забывал. Джирайя прощал ему это. Он вообще был добрым. Вот, например, разрешил Наруто послушать воскресную проповедь с самого лучшего места – галереи второго этажа. «Только не шуми», − предупредил Джирайя. 

Наруто не шумел. Поначалу он следил за мессой, но та была смертельно нудной. Чтобы развлечь себя, Наруто встал на цыпочки, оперся руками о мраморные перила и принялся рассматривать людей в зале. Все они выглядели напыщенно и сидели прямо, будто у каждого было в жопе по штырю. Тут Наруто осенило: если прямо сейчас плюнуть в кого-нибудь сверху, он и не заметит. Так и будет сидеть с пресным лицом. Недолго думая, Наруто осуществил свой замысел. Он метил в красного дядьку внизу, но попасть в него удалось не сразу, хоть дядька и не шевелился. Зато когда слюни долетели до него, сколько было радости! Наруто как раз выискивал другую неприятную цель, когда увидел девочку примерно своего возраста – с короткими черными волосами и внимательными глазами. Девочка смотрела прямо на него, и Наруто подумал, что не видел никого красивее. Он улыбнулся, надеясь, что девочка улыбнется в ответ, но выражение ее лица не изменилось. Потом вмешался какой-то мужчина. Девочка отвернулась.

Наруто расстроился и пошел к старику Тео, чтобы посмотреть, как тот играет. Это отвлекло его на какое-то время, но недружелюбная черноволосая девочка не шла из головы. После мессы Наруто спросил у Джирайи:

− Ты знаешь имена всех, кто к тебе ходит?

− Знаю ли я имена всех прихожан? – переспросил опекун. – Ну, можно сказать и так.

Они сидели в кабинете Джирайи в задней части церкви. Там было много хлама, вечно пахло пылью и желтыми вонючими камушками, похожими на изюм, − ладаном. Маленькое деревянное окно с трудом открывалось.

− Докажи! – воскликнул Наруто. – Как зовут злую девочку с черными волосами?

− Злую девочку… − Джирайя потер висок, размышляя над ответом, и вдруг расхохотался. – Ты про Саске, этого маленького дьявола? Не связывайся с ним. Из этого не выйдет ничего путного.

Наруто пообещал, что не свяжется с дьяволом, но без особой уверенности. Даже если девочка оказалась мальчиком, он не мог ее забыть. И этот ее… его взгляд. И то, как блестели его волосы. Дьяволу не следовало быть таким симпатичным и вводить простых людей в заблуждение.

Наруто несколько раз видел Саске в церкви и всегда прятался, пока таки не попался дьяволу на глаза. Саске поджал и без того тонкие губы, после чего провел пальцем по шее – убью. Наруто ощутил странное упоительное волнение. В животе затрепетало. Нечто подобное Наруто испытал лишь однажды – когда его забрали из детского дома и впервые привели сюда, в церковь. Лики святых не произвели впечатления на него, сопливого четырехлетку, − не то что стена с целой сотней труб. К удивлению Наруто, в них никто не дул (кроме разве что невидимых ангелов). Все трубы управлялись с одного пульта.

− Это орган, − объяснил старик Тео, работавший в церкви вместе с Джирайей. – Клавиатуры на нем сверху и снизу, потому что играть нужно руками и ногами.

Не успел он договорить, как Наруто посетила гениальная мысль. Вернее, это даже не было мыслью… Просто до смерти захотелось вспрыгнуть на длинные педали, торчавшие снизу, и врезать руками по клавишам со всей дури. Тем более, верхних черно-белых клавиатур было целых три. Кто бы отказался по ним врезать? 

Недолго думая, Наруто воплотил свою потрясающую идею в жизнь. Чудовищный звук, раздавшийся при этом, заставил Джирайю примчаться наверх. Как он любил повторять потом, именно в тот момент несчастный Теодор и начал глохнуть. 

− Что ты учудил, пацан? – орал опекун. – Это музыкальный инструмент, а не танк!

− Если это музыкальный инструмент, то я хочу на нем играть! – кричал Наруто в ответ.

Он действительно хотел. В тот момент, когда трубы взревели, он почувствовал себя по-настоящему счастливым – впервые с тех пор, как мамы и папы не стало. После их смерти Наруто никогда не чувствовал полной, стопроцентной радости, боль всегда была с ним, как бы хорошо он ее ни скрывал… Но этот громкий нескладный звук, который предвещал конец всему живому, затронул что-то в душе, и Наруто забыл о боли, и о себе, и обо всем. Он был очарован мощью, и хотя уши немного ныли, он подумал: какую красивую мелодию можно было бы сыграть. Не сейчас. Когда-нибудь потом, когда придет время.

Поначалу Наруто был слишком мал, чтобы обучаться музыке. Все, что он делал – приходил к старику Тео и просил научить его играть. Иногда тот прогонял его, а порой все-таки внимал убеждениям и исполнял простенькие гаммы, которые Наруто мог повторить. И никаких штук с ногами! Наруто все равно не доставал до педалей.

Годы блаженного безделия закончились, когда Наруто пошел в школу. Там оказалось и скучно, и весело одновременно. На уроках Наруто погружался в дрему, зато на перемене его было не остановить.

− В нем слишком много энергии, − объяснял директор Джирайе, когда его вызвали в школу после очередного учиненного Наруто безобразия. – У него есть какие-нибудь хобби? Секция или клуб по интересам могут помочь.

− Не хочешь заняться бегом или еще чем? – осведомился Джирайя у Наруто позднее. – Все лучше, чем размалевывать лица президентов на первом этаже.

− Я бы пошел в музыкальную школу, − ответил Наруто.

− Ну ты и упрямец! Все не выкинешь эту дурь из головы? У тебя совсем нет слуха, и ты не можешь десяти минут просидеть на месте. В музыкалке ты свихнешься от скуки. 

− А вот и не свихнусь! – заявил Наруто и упорствовал до победного. 

В конце концов, его привели к преподавателю фортепиано. Как оказалось, в музыкальной школе не учили играть на органе. Там вообще рассказывали мало полезного. На сольфеджио Наруто вдохновенно изрисовывал нотную тетрадь. Пожилая учительница объясняла настолько непонятно, что с таким же успехом могла говорить на болгарском. На занятиях по фортепиано Наруто постоянно твердили, какие у него немузыкальные пальцы. Ну, простите, думал он. Уроки музыки действительно были унылыми, но вскоре Наруто понял – после них все, что говорил старик Теодор, уже не казалось полной околесицей. И от законов сольфеджио была польза!

В обычной школе Наруто приходилось еще тяжелее. Он с трудом понимал точные дисциплины, легко отвлекался. Тем не менее, ему нравилось посещать занятия, потому что вокруг были его друзья. И Саске. Саске ходил в ту же школу, что и Наруто. С ним можно было случайно столкнуться на перемене. Теперь Саске не так сильно походил на девочку, но по-прежнему оставался очень красивым. Как-то Наруто поделился этим наблюдением с одноклассником, но тот не разделил его восторгов.

− Учиха? Этот чмошный ботаник? С виду тихоня, а по ночам наверняка вырывает котятам глаза. 

Саске и правда был странноватым. Он ни с кем не общался, кроме старшего брата. В обеденный перерыв специально садился один в углу и уходил, стоило кому-то приблизиться. Однако Наруто не верил, что Саске издевался над котятами, да и слова про дьявола все чаще казались ему иносказанием. Отец Саске состоял в городском совете, а Джирайя на дух не переносил политиканов с их интригами. Дело было вовсе не в том, каков Саске. Джирайя просто не хотел, чтобы Наруто связывался с семьей Учиха.

Так Наруто принял судьбоносное решение заговорить с Саске. В следующий раз, едва заметив его, он улыбнулся как можно более приветливо и помахал рукой. Лицо Саске окаменело, и он отвел взгляд. Наруто не привык с легкостью сдаваться. Он пробовал еще и еще. Саске всегда поступал одинаково: отворачивался или утыкался взглядом в землю. Однажды Наруто выкрикнул его имя на весь двор, чтобы посмотреть, как он отреагирует, но все обернулось даже хуже, чем обычно. Саске дернулся, как от удара, и быстро ушел с очень прямой спиной. На Наруто он и не взглянул.

Искать помощи было не у кого. Не зная, как подружиться с Саске, Наруто обратился за советом к Джирайе.

− Почему он меня игнорирует? Я ведь ничего ему не сделал, просто хотел поговорить!

Джирайя как раз уселся писать неподобающие романы про монашек. Он издавал их под выдуманным именем, чтобы никто не прознал, какие пошлости могут выходить из-под пера преподобного. 

− Ты снова про Саске? Я же говорил тебе, пацан, − оставь его в покое. 

− Почему? – не выдержал Наруто. – Почему я должен оставить его в покое? С ним и так никто не водится! Представляешь, как ему одиноко?

Его отповедь вынудила Джирайю отвлечься от рукописи.

− А ты не думал, что с ним никто не водится, потому что он сам этого хочет? Ты говоришь, он не отвечает на твои домогательства… то есть, попытки подружиться, а потом удивляешься, что он одинок?.. Тебе нужно кое-что понять, Наруто. Учихи – очень… своеобразная семья. Саске тоже своеобразный, поэтому лучшее, что ты можешь сделать, – не доставать его, как бы сильно он тебе не нравился. Он сам придет, если захочет.

− Он не придет, − мрачно предрек Наруто для острастки, но в итоге оказался прав.

Саске ни разу не приблизился к нему и не завел беседу первым. Если говорить откровенно, они с Наруто и словом-то не обмолвились.

Время шло. Наруто несколько раз побывал на грани исключения, начал ходить на занятия по композиции и импровизации, уломал Теодора учить его игре на органе, пока тот полностью не оглох, получил приглашение на свидание и отказался, чувствуя себя последней сволочью. Саске все так же обедал в одиночестве в углу и смотрел на Наруто, как на пустое место. Ах да, он стал еще красивее, хотя это казалось невозможным. Наруто дрочил, думая о нем, а потом сгорал со стыда. 

Может, и хорошо, что они не подружились, иначе странная бы это была дружба.

Наруто больше не лез к Саске. Он все яснее понимал, что Джирайя оказался прав, и давил в себе горечь. Стоило дать шанс кому-нибудь другому… но ведь они не Саске, верно? Может, тот и правда был дьяволом. Мог незаметно украсть душу и всю оставшуюся вечность носить ее за пазухой.

В предпоследнем классе, когда Наруто переодевался после занятия на стадионе, к нему ни с того ни с сего подрулил Дэн, капитан футбольной команды, и заявил:

− Саске Учиха, этот крипотный псих, тебя сталкерит. Готов поклясться, он стоял там и мечтал, как ты его выебешь по-жесткому. Ничего удивительного, в этой семье узкоглазых религиозных фанатиков не принято передергивать дома на порево…

Мир заволокло красным. Единственное, что Наруто запомнил, − как он вбивает Дэна, в два раза шире и сильнее себя, головой в шкафчик и орет:

− Мой дед был японцем, сука, меня ты тоже назовешь узкоглазым?!

Но думал он вовсе не про родственные связи и про то, насколько тупо подкатывать с расистским дерьмом к человеку по фамилии Узумаки, чей опекун был католическим священником. Все, о чем думал Наруто, − кто-то оскорбил Саске и его семью.

И ничего Саске не крипотный.

Он правда смотрел на Наруто? Реально? Да?..

На лоб Дэна наложили восемь швов. Историю замяли только потому, что в раздевалке в тот момент было много народу, и кое-кто подтвердил, что Дэн первым выдал то, что выдал. Наруто пару раз сходил на общественные работы в качестве взыскания, и от него отстали. Что ж, это дало ему возможность вернуться к урокам органной музыки. Как раз наметился прогресс с синхронизацией рук и ног.

Наруто стал внимательней следить за Саске, и… Ну. Иногда казалось, что тот действительно в нем заинтересован – насколько можно было судить о чьей-то заинтересованности по угрюмому лицу и напряженной спине. Наруто колебался и пробовал торговаться с собой, тщетно взывал к здравому смыслу. За годы Саске стал его хронической болезнью, которая, с небольшой помощью других, вновь перетекла в острую стадию. 

Бесполезно было и дальше отнекиваться или тянуть время.

Наруто придумывал письмо всю ночь. Он никогда не отличался складностью изложения, за школьные эссе ему вечно натягивали оценки – сдал вовремя, и ладно. Сейчас, глядя в пустые листы и зарываясь пальцами в волосы, Наруто жалел, что не наделен ни литературным талантом, ни любовью к чтению. Подходящие слова разбегались, а те, что он мог вспомнить, казались слабыми. Совсем отчаявшись, Наруто посмотрел в интернете любовные письма известных людей и посмеялся над ними, несмотря на мандраж. Уинстон Черчилль называл Клементину Хозьер «милой кошечкой», будто не мог придумать большей банальности. Как ни странно, эта приторная ерунда вдохновила Наруто. Он решил: глупее, чем Черчилль, написать уже нельзя. И хотя он не знал, как разодрать себе грудную клетку, вынуть сердце и шлепнуть его сырым красным комком на бумагу, оставшись при этом в живых, он готов был искать варианты.

«Я тебя люблю» выглядело как что-то использованное, но человечество пока не изобрело способ сказать это иначе.

Наруто мял листы. Писал и комкал написанное, пока наконец не сгорбился над финальным вариантом. Тот не был идеальным, нет, но он хотя бы был честным. «Нравится тебе это или нет, я все же люблю тебя, странный ненавидящий всех ублюдок». Наруто подписался, свернул послание вчетверо и следующим утром подсунул его под дверцу ящика Саске. 

Потянулось мучительное ожидание. Наруто понадобилась неделя, чтобы осмыслить: отсутствие ответа – тоже ответ, и весьма красноречивый. Все эти домыслы вокруг Саске были фантазией. Ни на кого он не смотрел. Одиночество его вполне устраивало.

Наруто закончил школу, и стало чуть легче − меньше вероятности пересечься с Саске. Это помогало. Рана могла зарубцеваться, когда с нее не срывали запекшуюся корку раз за разом. Наруто пытался сфокусироваться на том, с чем хотел связать будущее. Он сносно играл на органе и мечтал уехать прочь из Лороссо, поступить в музыкальный колледж. Джирайя отговаривал под разными предлогами. Он настаивал, что уже стар, что Наруто никогда не жил в большом городе и что студенческий займ обернется для него бесконечным рабством. Но разве альтернатива была лучше? Вечно сидеть в этой консервативной дыре и наблюдать со стороны, как человек, которого любишь, проживает жизнь, в которой тебе не отведено никакой роли? Унылая перспектива.

Старику Тео становилось все хуже, и когда Джирайя обратился к Наруто с просьбой подменить его, тот выдвинул ультиматум. Он будет играть на мессах и работать все остальное время, пока не накопит на первый год обучения и не свалит куда подальше. Джирайя согласился. Выбора все равно не было.

Несмотря на то, что Наруто любил маленький старый электроорган в церкви Святого Духа и считал его практически своим, он не видел ничего интересного в бесконечном исполнении «Глории» на нем. Три мануала, тридцать регистров – даже не классические тридцать два. Клавиши, до боли знакомые пальцам. Это все было очаровательно, но Наруто хотелось узнать что-то кроме этого. В самых больших органах мира устанавливали огромные лабиальные трубы, способные создавать инфразвук. Были еще специальные театральные органы, которые могли имитировать звучание фортепиано и производить звуковые эффекты. Мир предлагал столько интересного, а Наруто все пылился на задворках мироздания.

И да, «Глории» его реально бесили. Всегда одно и то же. В начале карьеры церковного органиста Наруто исполнял их прилежно, но по мере того, как скука и неудовольствие крепли в нем, он распустился, обнаглел и стал играть как попало. Не слишком-то профессионально для человека, который готовился получить сертификат Американской гильдии органистов, верно. Но это вносило хоть какое-то разнообразие в будни Наруто. Развлечения ради он переписал ноты нескольких литургических гимнов, и теперь они звучали так, словно призваны были восславить лавкрафтианских чудовищ. 

− Пацан, ты совсем зарвался, − беззлобно ругался Джирайя. – Я понимаю, тебе невообразимо скучно, но хотя бы не гадь там, где ешь. Сколько еще осталось накопить?

Испугавшись, что опекун начнет предлагать остатки собственных гонораров (спрос на непотребные книги про монашек был невысок), Наруто соврал, что немного. На самом деле, все обстояло куда хуже. В моменты тотального разочарования Наруто думал, что должен был совершить прыжок веры и перебраться в Атланту без всякой тягомотины. Все, кто хотел чего-то добиться, убирались подальше от Лороссо. Саске уехал в Берлин…

…а потом, спустя полтора года, вернулся домой на Рождество. Он выглядел как призрак прошлого, если только призрак мог быть усталым, невыспавшимся и сменившим прическу. Волосы Саске отросли почти до плеч. Ему шло (будто что-то могло ему не идти). И, похоже, он приехал в Лороссо только чтобы уведомить Наруто, какой тот неудачник. Саске нравились парни: наверняка он выбрал самого лучшего. Принца Уэльского? У Уэльса был свой принц?

Наруто провел неделю, выворачивая мозг наизнанку. Время от времени его настигали моменты кристальной ясности, в которой было что-то от лукавого. Тогда его осеняло: ничего ужасного ведь не будет, если позвать Саске куда-нибудь? Без всякого подтекста. Чисто по-дружески. Но подтекст был, и, разумеется, они не дружили. Да и Саске отказался бы. Он всегда вел себя так, будто Наруто не существовало в его вселенной, с чего бы ему передумать теперь, когда он больше не один?

Но – кто бы мог подумать! − рождественские чудеса случались. Саске все-таки пришел к Наруто. Сам. С о-очень непристойным предложением. Наруто, конечно, согласился, хотя за свою историю церковь Святого Духа едва ли видела большее бесстыдство. Но Джирайя обычно говорил, что Бог милосерден, значит, он должен был все понять и войти в положение. 

После мессы Наруто и Саске прогулялись до ближайшей кофейни. Это было бы похоже на исполнение детской мечты, если бы не одна маленькая деталь – Саске почему-то искренне верил в то, что Наруто – беспросветный тупица и деревенщина. Ну, может, лет в восемь он и не блистал умом, но сейчас… Поначалу Наруто думал обидеться, но потом решил, что это даже забавно. Саске считал его ни на что не способным дураком, но все равно хотел увидеться с ним снова.

− Надеюсь, сосешь ты лучше, чем играешь на органе, − заявил Саске на прощание тоном крутого парня, игнорируя то, как покраснели кончики его ушей.

− И я надеюсь! – рассмеявшись, согласился Наруто.

«Никогда еще никому не отсасывал» звучало неубедительно. 

− Хорошо, что я все-таки не поехал в Атланту, − пробормотал себе под нос Наруто, закончив играть гаммы для разогрева. – Ладно, хватит воспоминаний, пора жечь.

Он привычно обернулся, чтобы включить запись на камере. Та, к слову, была старенькой, и ее следовало бы заменить, но в прошлом месяце Наруто уже потратился на новый конденсаторный микрофон. Этот намного чище захватывал звук.

Наруто улыбнулся и заиграл. «Toss a Coin to Your Witcher» в считанные дни превратилась из простенькой песенки в эпидемию. Все приличные исполнители каверов торопились представить свой вариант хита, а Наруто был ничем не хуже других. Ко всему прочему, он фанател по «Ведьмаку», а потому нехило заморочился над подбором нот. Душа требовала эпичности и размаха.

На удачу, в Лороссо отсутствовала ночная жизнь. С наступлением темноты город погружался в спячку − в одиннадцать вечера закрывались последние кафе и аптеки. Шансы встретить кого-то на улице после полуночи стремились к нулю. Наруто это было только на руку – вряд ли местные замшелые моралисты обрадовались бы, узнай, что кто-то до рассвета играет на церковном органе классику Nightwish или саундтреки к компьютерным играм. 

Хотел бы Наруто, чтобы Саске услышал его музыку − нормальную, не переделанные гимны, за которые могли навсегда отлучить от церкви. Как-то Наруто придумал целый план: он собирался найти Саске на Facebook или еще где и скинуть ему ссылку на свой YouTube-канал, и если бы Саске понравились каверы, то, возможно, завязался бы разговор… Нет, Наруто совсем не собирался хвастаться семьюстами тысячами подписчиков, собравшихся послушать, что там играет такая бездарность, как он, своими немузыкальными пальцами. Это все было ради музыки и любви.

Но, во всяком случае, у Наруто оставалась электронная почта Саске… Или, может быть, стоило позвать его сюда для небольшого показательного выступления. Просто чтобы посмотреть, сколько удивления может быть на этом бесстрастном лице.

Доиграв, Наруто повернулся к камере, помахал рукой: 

− С вами был Наруто Узумаки! До новых встреч! – и остановил запись.  



End file.
